


my flower-like life

by kissmyshades



Category: The Smiths
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, brief mention of angie - Freeform, your not so typical love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyshades/pseuds/kissmyshades
Summary: morrissey’s working at his mom’s flower shop on a dreadful friday night, but his life changes as a stunning boy angrily enters the shop.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	my flower-like life

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt on tumblr and couldn’t help myself. thinking about making a series, please let me know what you think!

9:23pm

morrissey was peacefully putting some money in the cash desk, deciding which james dean movie he was going to watch tonight, since it’s friday. 

the flower shop was always empty on friday evening, but his mom wouldn’t let him close the shop sooner than 10pm. 

morrissey finds working in a flower shop rather boring, but he wants to help his mom, besides it pays really well. 

the minute he decided that he was going to watch ‘rebel without a cause’ tonight, he heard the the front door of the shop open. that sound was followed by the sound of the bell ringing, signaling someone entered the shop. 

morrissey heard stomping, he looked up and saw a rather weird but pleasant sight. a boy walking angrily towards the counter, he had jet black disheveled hair, he was wearing a black jumper, worn out pipe trousers, an oversized jean jacket and to top it all off he was wearing sunglasses. 

the second the boy stood in front of the counter he slapped 20 quid on the counter followed by a “how do passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”. 

morrissey looked at the shorter male in front of him, speechless for a few seconds. “uhh id recommend yellow carnations, maybe” morrissey said after a while. 

the boy in front of him looked up, he had a cigarette behind his ear and looked rather frustrated. “shit i’m sorry” the boy grinned rubbing his eyes in frustration, “i’m johnny, i’m sorry i just- i don’t know” 

“my name’s morrissey” morrissey said trying not to show his confusing, “but yellow carnations is what i’d recommend” morrissey said, getting a bit flustered since johnny was looking into his eyes. 

“ahh thanks a lot, it’s just- it’s a long story i’m sorry” johnny apologized. 

“i have time” morrissey said, “if you want”. johnny looked up and had a sly smile on his face. 

“i’ll keep it short” johnny said, leaning on the counter. he reeked off cigarettes and cologne, it gave morrissey shivers. 

morrissey nodded to show that johnny could continue, and looked at the bloody good looking man in front of him. 

“so long story short” johnny started “my parents want me to date this girl called angie but i don’t like her anymore, and now they’re already making plans for marriage but i want to dump her. since her parents are these weird hippy types they know everything about flowers, she does too. so yellow carnations would be best right? so she’d ya know get the message”. 

morrissey chuckled, making his dimples visible. “yes, they mean rejection and hatred, which seems perfect for your little love trouble”, johnny chuckled at the remark. 

morrissey walked around the counter into the shelves filled with all kinds of flowers. he heard footsteps follow him. 

after a few minutes of looking for those bloody yellow carnations he finally saw them, “might as well grab thirteen for you if you really want to let her know that you don’t fancy her” morrissey said with a grin on his face. 

he heard chuckling behind him, he turned around with thirteen carnations in his hands and walked to the counter. 

johnny walked through the store, just looking ‘round. he stopped in the corner of the store which was close to the counter. 

there was a record player on a small table with a tray filled with records next to it. “mind if i skim through your records ?” johnny asked, looking at morrissey. 

“i certainly do not” morrissey answered as he put the flowers on the counter, ready to wrap them. of course he was going to do it with style, he wouldn’t let the beautiful boy walk away with a hastily wrapped bouquet. 

“i reckon these are yours” he then heard johnny say, “i can’t imagine a flower shop playing such amazing records”

he looked at johnny who was skimming through the records with a smile on his face, as if he was pleased with what he saw. 

morrissey blushed, “i suppose they’re mine yes, thank you” 

after a few seconds he heard an ‘oooo’ coming from johnny. “tattoo you, rolling stones. this one’s great, i’m not the biggest stones fan but this b side is so good” he exclaimed. 

morrissey smiled at his remark, “please johnny” he began, “play it for me”. 

johnny’s facial expression was priceless, he looked like the best thing ever had just happened to him. he quickly got the record out of the sleeve, put it on the record played and manually placed the needle in the grooves of the first song. 

“worried about you” johnny said as he walked towards morrissey. 

“i adore this song” morrissey said looking into johnny’s eyes. johnny was humming to the song as he walked towards morrissey, he took off his sunglasses, since it was getting really dark. 

morrissey could finally see his full face, johnny was stunning, he might even dare to call him more attractive than james dean, morrissey almost mentally berated himself for that thought. 

morrissey finished putting the plastic wrap around the bouquet. he was looking for a yellow ribbon, when he caught johnny staring at him. 

he immediately got extremely flustered, looking down at the ribbon in his hands, wanting to tie a bow around the bouquet. his hands were shaking, knowing the most attractive man ever was staring at him. 

the second he finished tying the ribbon around the bouquet of hatred, the song ‘tops’ came on. 

he looked at johnny, who had a pleased look on his face. “i love this song even more” johnny said before contently sighing, with a smile on his face. 

“i enjoy it myself quite a lot as well” morrissey grinned as he was finishing up the bouquet. 

“well” morrissey started, “you’re rejection bouquet’s done, already cut the stems for you”, “thank you so much” johnny said as morrissey handed it to him. 

johnny looked at morrissey and shyly said, “mind if i stay a little longer, i mean- wouldn’t wanna leave when such a great record’s playing”. 

“i wouldn’t mind if you stayed here a little longer” morrissey said, his cheeks tinted a soft pink. 

johnny grinned, he put the flowers down on the counter for now.

they talked about music for a short while, morrissey being super surprised due to the fact that johnny knew about the new york dolls. 

but there was an almost awkward silence when the song ‘heaven’ came on. morrissey’s cheeks turned pink again, this time even darker. 

he looked at johnny who had a satisfied grin on his face, “i like this song even more”johnny said in a low voice, looking at morrissey’s lips. 

there definitely was some sort of tension between the two, and it definitely was sexual. 

“i like this song the most” morrissey choked out, cheeks red. “oh do you” johnny softly hummed, not being able to take his eyes off of morrissey. 

morrissey wished he could just let johnny kiss his lips, he’d never felt this attracted to someone. 

morrissey leaned over the counter, closer towards johnny, excitement and fear pumping through his veins for what he was about to do. 

“kiss me johnny” morrissey said, his face immediately turning bright red. 

but before johnny could do so, he climbed over the desk in an surprisingly elegant way, in seconds he stood in front of johnny. morrissey was afraid of rejection but looking at the look on johnny’s face, he wasn’t scared anymore. 

johnny smirked, he leaned in towards morrissey, their lips finally meeting. they both softly gasped, the electric current ran through both their bodies as they started to kiss more passionately. 

johnny almost hurriedly slipped his tongue between my lips, he tasted like cigarettes, morrissey softly moaned at the feeling. 

they let themselves get lost in the motions of our tongues. morrissey’s hand finding his way into johnny’s hair. 

after a while of kissing they stopped and looked each other in the eyes. morrissey looked flushed and aroused, johnny just looked very turned on. 

he smirked and then started to kiss morrissey‘s neck, he audibly gasped at the feeling of johnny’s wet tongue tracing along the nape of his neck. 

he then heard almost a clicking sound, and then the sensation of a marker drawing on his wrist, but he didn’t bother to look down, he was way too focused on the wet kisses johnny was giving him on his collarbones. 

johnny didn’t want to let himself get too far so soon, it wouldn’t be fair to hook up with such stunning boy, morrissey was just too gorgeous for that. 

he kissed morrissey a few times before he took the bouquet that laid behind morrissey on the counter. 

“please call me, love” johnny said, pecking morrissey’s cheeks and looking at him once more before leaving the little shop. 

the second johnny had left the shop, he looked down at his wrist, it was johnny’s number. 

morrissey smiled to himself, swooning over johnny and what just happened, giggling like a schoolgirl. 

he sat down on the counter, legs dangling and he thought to himself; 

tattoo you is my favorite record from now on, damn you johnny.


End file.
